1. Related Applications
There are no applications related hereto heretofore filed by the instant inventor in this or any foreign country.
2. Field of Invention
My invention relates generally to exercise weights, and more particularly to water filled weights of selectively adjustable mass and flexible nature that may be releasably fastened about a user's limbs for positional maintenance during use.